Relena's Room
by rjones2818
Summary: Finished. Relena's in her room. Heero's seeing an analyst. Why? Yaoi and Het couplings. 1x2. 3x4, 5xS, R alone. Rated for some sexual situations.
1. Default Chapter

Relena's Room  
  
Disclaimer – Don't own GW...doing this for fun...sort of.  
  
-Begin Chapter 1-  
  
Relena sat on the bed that was in the corner of her room. She swayed slowly back and forth as she thought. Dressed in pink footie pajamas with blue bunnies, she looked all the world like the pampered princess she had always been. She stretched out and climbed under the pink comforter with yellow bunnies on the bed, and before she drifted off to sleep, her final thought was "I know Heero will come back for me."  
  
*  
The day had been like most others since the war had ended. For Heero Yuy, this meant waking up in one of Quatre Rebarba Barton-Winner's mansions next to his boyfriend Duo Maxwell. This, in turn, meant an early morning session of love making, which in turn led to a shower for the both of them, which in turn led to love making in the shower. By the time the shower was finished, the two young men were famished. They got dressed, and arm in arm, headed toward the kitchen.  
  
As was his custom, Quatre was in the kitchen making breakfast as his two friends entered the room. Trowa Barton-Winner sat at the table with his paper and coffee, but was looking a bit flushed. Duo noticed that Quatre had only started cooking breakfast, but he was looking very smug for that time in the morning. Duo the noticed a small drop of blood on the floor, and he also noticed the absence of Chang Wufei from their happy little group. Duo put two and two together and decided to get Quatre to confess what had happened.  
  
"So, Cat, you're usually done cooking breakfast by the time Heero and I come down."  
  
"I got a bit of a late start this morning, Duo."  
  
"Really, Cat? You're usually a stickler on having breakfast done in time for you to go to the office." Duo smiled slightly at saying this, because Quatre's office was always in the mansion he was staying at. The Winner Companies were so spread out over Earth and the Colonies that there was no need to go to the headquarters. Quatre had all of the communications equipment he needed to do his work wherever he wanted. The only times the Chairman and CEO of the Winner Companies visited headquarters was when there was an important contract negotiation to be finished, which was about once every month. Most of the contracts were easily finished and signed at home.  
  
Quatre blushed slightly, but as he was turned away from the others, he didn't have to hide the fact. He knew the game Duo was playing, and he decided to play along. "Well, Duo, I came down like usual and had gotten all of my cooking stuff out. I started the coffee for Trowa, who had come down with me. Wufei showed up just as the coffee had finished and we sat down for an early morning cup. Of course, I drank my usual tea, which I had steeping all the while."  
  
Heero decided to join the game, also. He always enjoyed listening to Quatre and Duo when they got involved in such a discussion. "That must have been some discussion, Q."  
  
"It turned into a rant about the injustice of that weak onna Sally and how she always took too much time getting ready to go out for important functions." Trowa joined in, just so the game might not go on forever, as he was feeling quite hungry by this time.  
  
Duo chuckled. "If he didn't spend so much time snogging her, she'd be ready quicker than him!"  
  
"Are you sure they're snogging?" Heero asked playfully (well, playfully for Heero. Duo always appreciated Heero's attempts).  
  
"That's why Sally had to get regular shipments of nose plugs for Wu-man! She says they'd never do anything because of the nosebleeds if it weren't for those." Duo started laughing uncontrollably at the thought, and the others soon joined in. Once they regained their composure, Duo asked "Does that explain the blood drop on the floor?" Duo usually played the game for a longer period, but he was quite famished by now, and Quatre was dishing breakfast out onto the plates.  
  
"Quatre and I have found a very effective way to cut off Wufei's injustice ramps." Trowa smiled as he told his friend of his secret.  
  
"And very pleasurable, I might add." Quatre was blushing again, but this time he felt no need to hide it. All four of the pilots started laughing again, just as Wufei came to join them.   
  
"Hmmm, an hour and 39 minutes. I see I'm figuring your guys' make out time pretty good. I'm assuming you're having a good laugh at my expense?" Wufei smiled at his friends. They knew that his nosebleed was a congenital condition and that it wasn't his fault that any time he saw something anywhere remotely sexual his nose would go off. He also knew that they let him rant without using the secret weapon most of the time, so he was good natured (usually) when it happened. Plus, he knew Quatre was making sure that Sally was getting the nose plugs for free!  
  
Quatre was finishing bringing over the breakfast plates as he walked next to Wufei. "Thanks for being so understanding, Wu-man!" He then gave Wufei a chaste kiss on the forehead.  
  
Wufei smiled and said "Don't call me Wu-man! You're getting as bad as Maxwell."  
  
The five friends all ate breakfast and discussed what was going to happen the rest of the day. Wufei would be going on a routine mission for the Preventers, so he wouldn't be back for several days. Duo would be going to his job at Winner Salvage (where he was quickly rising up the ranks) and Trowa was going to his gig at the circus (as half owner, Trowa was able to make special guest appearances and didn't have to keep a regular schedule). Heero, who was chief computer security officer for the Winner Companies, would spend the morning going over reports and helping to put out an 'brushfires' that popped up. He would then spend the afternoon with his analyst, who he had been going to for the past year.  
  
-End Chapter One- 


	2. The Analyst

Chapter 2 – The Analyst  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
-Begin Chapter-  
  
Relena, who was now awake, sat in her bed. She was playing with 2 dolls. One, a female was dressed in a pink gown. The other, a male with messy brown hair, wore a green tank top and spandex shorts. While putting them in rather, shall we say, intimate positions, Relena sang.   
  
"Someday my prince will come." Relena stopped and giggled at the double meaning of the lyrics. She thought to herself "And cum, and cum again." Giggling again, she started singing "Some day I'll find my love. And how lovely that moment will be. When the prince of my dreams cums in me." Relena let out a satisfied sigh and smiled at her new lyrics. She decided it was time for some practice, so she set her doll dressed in pink on her nightstand.   
  
*  
  
Heero was surprised to be met at the door of the office by his analyst, Mr. Stephens. The analyst took his hand and said "Heero, my dear boy, good to see you! Why don't you have a seat?" Heero sat down and looked at the smiling, frail man who sat at the desk in front of him. The Japanese pilot noticed the change in the usually dour analyst.   
  
"You seem happy today, Dr. Stephens."  
  
"Ah yes, Heero, I am. In fact, you should be happy, too. You see, today is the day we have been waiting for. Your sessions have been going so well that I think it is time you take that final big test we've been talking about."  
  
Heero smiled slightly at the revelation. He knew that he was getting more adjusted to 'normal' life. His relationship with Duo and his continuing and deepening friendships with the other pilots proved that. He also realized that the doctor had mentioned the test but gave no indication as to what it was. But Heero Yuy, the patient, had not forgotten what he had learned as the perfect soldier. Heero Yuy, the man, was always prepared. "So what's this big test we should be so excited about?"  
  
The small man at the desk smiled and said "I've recently received another patient who is staying here on the grounds." The doctor's office sat on the grounds of a psychiatric campus that was nestled in a quaintly wooded area just outside the city limits. "I believe that if you meet with this patient, you will be able to break that final barrier and be declared well. That it, my boy, if you think you are up to it."  
  
Heero fiddled with his watch, which Doctor Stephens took no notice of, for it was thought to be just a nervous tick. "Heero, my lad, we all have nervous ticks" Heero had been told at their first session. "Yours is playing with your watch. Mine is tapping my toes. There's nothing wrong with nervous ticks. In fact, they're perfectly normal." Heero looked up at the Doctor and nodded while pressing buttons on his watch in a seemingly random fashion.   
  
"Well, Heero, what do you think?" The request and the accompanying smile seemed just a tad bit on the hopeful side, but that might be expected under the circumstances.  
  
Heero smiled and nodded. He knew what his answer should be: Mission accepted. But such an answer might be seen as a setback by the analyst.  
  
"Well then, my boy," the frail man rose from behind the desk, "lets be on with it, shall we?"  
  
The doctor and Heero then headed out of the office to where the big test was waiting.  
  
-End Chapter- 


	3. The Meeting

Meeting  
  
Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
  
-Begin Chapter-  
  
Relena walked around her room. It was a strange room in the sense that one of the walls had a large mirror running its length. She walked over to the mirror and adjusted her hair. Peering into the glass, she noticed that she had a wrinkle to the side of either eye. Sighing, she returned to her bed and stretched out. Maybe it would be soon. Maybe even today.  
  
*  
  
Heero looked through the glass. He was amazed at how defeated Relena looked. She had always been so relentlessly perky that he couldn't imagine her any other way. It was then that the Japanese pilot remembered what confinement and depression could do to a person. He had gone through that after the wars. The adjustment took time, but his friends had helped him to make it through. Even Relena's constant stalking had been a lifeline he could hang on to.  
  
Dr. Stephens looked at Heero and said "So, as you can see, my boy, you have the chance to bring Relena from out of the depths of her despair. All you have to do is go in and meet with her. In doing so, you'll climb that final hill and help her at the same time."  
  
Heero suppressed a chuckle at the doctor's inane platitudes. Didn't he realize that meeting Relena would do nothing toward Heero's therapy. The girl would be hurt worse than he ever could. Heero knew this, because Relena's current situation was as a result of their last meeting.  
  
"So, Heero, are you up to it?" the analyst asked.  
  
Heero noticed the emphasis of up. Heero thought darkly "So Dr. Stephens thinks he's going to get his jollies watching me and Relena. Is he in for a surprise."  
  
"Sure." Heero replied blankly.  
  
"Wonderful. I'll stay here. The door is just around the corner of the corridor. Knock and then enter."  
  
Heero turned and headed in the direction the doctor had indicated. As he turned the corner, he saw his compatriots standing in the shadows. Heero smirked as he knocked on the door and entered the room. He closed the door behind him. He hoped that the room was soundproof.  
  
"Hee...Heero? Is that really you?" Relena asked from her bed.  
  
"Yes, Relena."  
  
Relena looked at the young pilot hopefully. "You've finally come for me?"  
  
"In a sense. But not the one you're thinking of."  
  
Relena's features immediately turned downcast. "So you really don't love me?"  
  
"No, Relena, I don't love you. I've told you that before. We are friends, however."  
  
"But I love you. How can we only be friends like that?"  
  
Heero looked at the young woman. "I know better than to call your love an obsession. But you can't have me. I'm in love with Duo. You know that."  
  
Tears streamed down the girls face. "I know, Heero. I just kept hoping...."  
  
Heero smiled at his friend. "Relena, sometimes hope is all that you have. I think that you will find that holding on to this hope is bad for you."  
  
"But what else do I have? I just don't see a reason to keep going."  
  
"I felt the same way, not too long ago. My friends helped me to see that there are many, many reasons for me to go on."  
  
Relena stood, unsteadily, and walked up to Heero. She put her arms around his chest and hugged him. "Will you help?"  
  
Heero smiled and hugged Relena back. "Of course I will, Relena. I'll be there when you need me." The pilot turned Relena's face towards his and gave he a kiss on the forehead. "Now, it's time we go and take you home."  
  
"Home? It's been a while."  
  
"I can tell you that your friends have been waiting for you. You'll be happier there. Perhaps not immediately, but soon."  
  
Heero put his arm protectively around Relena's waist and turned toward the door. Neither had heard it open. Duo Maxwell stood in the doorway smiling at the two. "So, it looks like things are gonna work out, eh Relena?"  
  
"I don't know, Duo. Heero told me he's my friend. What about you?"  
  
  
"Always, babe!" Relena smiled at Duo's response. "I've never had anything against you other than Heero. I think you'll find it's true of the others as well." Duo then walked up to Relena and kissed her forehead. "Those kissed by Shinigami are friends for life, even if we do have the occasional bust up."  
  
Relena found Duo's words and actions surprisingly helpful. She reached out and took Duo's hand. "Thank you, Duo. I hope that someday I'll be able to appreciate you."  
  
Duo nodded and led Relena and Heero from the room. Trowa and Quatre appeared with a hogtied Dr. Stephens and unceremoniously dumped him into the now empty room. The analyst looked in confusion at Heero and said "But how? The meeting was supposed to break you! That's what all of the therapy was aimed at. You couldn't have gone through it without breaking."  
  
Heero smirked at the Doctor. "May I say, my dear boy, that your files laid out exactly what you had planned. Once we knew what you were up to, I had my friends to help me when I needed it. Your therapy, bolstered by them, actually had done me a world of good. Your intentions and actions have had the exact opposite effect you had hoped for."  
  
The door shut and closed off the analyst's cry of "Nooooooo...."  
  
"The man sounds as if he's going to need some therapy, now" Trowa said happily.  
  
"I wonder if he'll ever figure out that you were analyzing him the whole time, Heero?" Quatre smiled as he asked the question.  
  
"Give him a couple of years to work things out. Maybe, in time, he'll even be able to thank us." With that, the five young adults headed toward the exit and a new chapter of their lives.  
  
*  
  
Doctor Stephens sat in his room. His mind wondered where it could. He stretched out on his bed and pulled up the covers. Before he slept, his last thought was "I can see the final hill. All I have to do is climb it." And in his dreams, he would not be able to make that climb for quite some time.  
  
-End Chapter- 


End file.
